User blog:FigMuffin/Guess Who's Back?
Hi guys! I don't know if you remember me, but I was the new user who joined like, a year ago and never came back. Yeah, I'm sorry about my year-long absence. I've never been good with apologies, so please take my word for it :3 Anyway, after a hectic year of schoolwork and family drama, I'm ready to jump back in to this wiki. I've probably missed a lot in the last past year, so I'm going to be lost as heck for the first few weeks (then again, I'm always lost, so what's new). I hope I'm welcomed back into the community, and I promise never to pull another disappearing act like that again :3 (I use :3 a lot, so you might have to get used to that. Sorry, I don't make the rules). As a side note, I'm thinking of scrapping my current project, OmniQuest. I know a lot of you probably saw that it had a lot of potential to be something great, but looking back on it, young me didn't really have an idea where to go with that story besides a few vague ideas and quirky characters. The main villain in particular was just a generic villain whose sole motivation was to conquer the universe and get revenge on the people who stole the Omnitrix. The idea that was there was interesting (Ben gets transported to an alternate universe and has to help another kid who has an Omnitrix too), but I had no idea how to execute it. And even back then, I didn't want to write for Ben because... well, to put it lightly, the canon Ben Ten Universe is off-the-walls bonkers with its plot thanks to the series getting shoved back and forth between writers. The day I accept Omniverse as canon is the day I see the Cursed Child as canon (where my Harry Potter fans at?). That being said, it's not to say that I don't have anything planned. I have a new project in the works that I hope gets farther than OmniQuest ever did, but first I do want to develop the ideas I have a little more before I actually post the story so it doesn't crash and burn like OmniQuest. If anyone is open to helping me discuss and develop my project, than I'd be ecstatic to hear you out :3 (See? I did it again). Of course, not all of OmniQuest is going to waste. While most of the aliens in Project Return (which is what I'm unofficially calling my new project because saying new project is getting kinda repetitive) are going to be canon aliens (yes, even the aliens from Omniverse, but some of the more... divisive ones I'm hoping to redesign into something more palatable. I'm looking at you Atomix), I will be including recycled aliens from OmniQuest. And also a few of my favorite character ideas from OmniQuest, like imposing Chimera Sui Generis that looks a lot like Vilgax but is actually a good guy and quirky Revonnahgander whose obsessed with human culture and runs a blog promoting said human culture. And... that's pretty much all I have to say I guess. Thanks for hearing me out and... good bye! Category:Blog posts